Guardian
'''Kami-sama' (神様, Japanese for "God") is the name given to the individual protectors of planets in the Dragon Ball universe although they are more like overseers. Kamis have an indirect reporting relationship to one of the Kaiōs. (In the case of the Kami of Earth, this is North Kaiō). They have many of the powers associated with gods including the ability to see and sense events around the world, to travel to and guide souls to the afterlife, and to be a general protector of the people. They also are long-lived, though not immortal. Unlike more traditional gods, the role of Kami-sama is an office which can be vacated and subsequently refilled by a mortal. Earth Throughout most of the series, the character known as Kami on Earth is a wise Namekian who no longer even remembers his real name. It was revealed, however, that his parent's name is Katattsu. He became Kami after separating the evil from of himself in order to attain the position, forming the self-proclaimed Demon King Piccolo. He watches over the Earth from a sanctuary lookout called Kami's Lookout high above Korin Tower. Because he is a Namekian, he also has the ability to create Dragon Balls, but this is not a skill that most Kamis would have. After Kami's fusion with reincarnated and redeemed Piccolo in the Cell Saga, the post of Kami on Earth is left vacant for some time until Son Goku goes to New Namek and brings back Dende to serve as the planet's new Kami. Despite being essentially a God, the person who acts as Kami-sama is not necessarily supremely powerful. By the start of Garlic Jr. Saga, virtually all of the main Z Fighters and their enemies are more powerful than Kami and his role becomes more of a support one, and Piccolo even remarks once, "the only reason you even exist now is for the Dragon Balls". On Earth, the office of Kami is watched over by Mr. Popo, an immortal djinn, though he was slain by Buu by means of his henka-beam. Namek There is no Kami on the Planet Namek for that is a term from Earth. It can be arguably assumed that the "God" of Namekians is the Great Elder (Guru), who watches over his people much like Earth's Kame and who created a set of Dragon Balls for them. The original Great Elder of Namek is never named. However, after his death in the Freeza Saga, the Namek elder Moori is given the position and control of the Dragon Balls. (In fact, as soon as he is given the position, the Dragon Balls recharge immediately instead of waiting one Namekian year, and as an added bonus, the Dragon Balls are now able to resurrect more than one being at a time, though those who die from sickness or of natural cause are still incapable of salvation.) Planet Vegeta In the anime series (not in the manga), North Kaiō tells Goku that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by its own version of Kami via a meteor storm he summoned after realising how evil the Saiyans are. Shortly afterwards it is revealed, however, that Freeza was to blame for Planet Vegeta's destruction. It is obvious that Freeza is not Vegeta's Kami, but it is unclear whether King Kai didn't know the truth himself or just decided to lie to Goku to save him from Freeza (North Kaiō reveals later that he is aware of the existence of Freeza and begs Goku not to fight him because of his immense power). Special abilities * Bukujutsu: Kami can fly by simply controlling his energy and push out ki from underneath, as he was seen doing in Shen's body in the Tenkaichi Budokai. * Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu: Kami used this to restore Son Goku's clothes that were wrecked by Piccolo in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. * Kai Kai: Kami can instantly appear at Enma Daiō's front desk in the afterlife without requiring the use of an energy signature to home in on. * Kousengan ("Beam Eye"): a thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. * Mafuba ("Magic Seal Attack"): Kami attempted this technique to seal Piccolo in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budōkai but ended up sealed himself by Piccolo's Mafuba Gaeshi. * Shogekiha ("Shock wave"): an invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. * Terepashi ("Telepathy"): the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Category:Deities Category:Nameks